Hippoe
Hippoe (カバちゃん Kaba-chan, Hippo) is an enemy that appears in Main Chapters and Stories of Legend. Enemy Hippoe is the first "boss" enemy the player will encounter. It has ten times more health than Snache, deals more than ten times the damage of Doge, and it also has only one knockback. Take caution when fighting it early on in the game, as it can easily kill all your cats. Hippoe is an easy enemy to defeat later on when the player's cats are stronger, but when Hippoe first makes its appearance in Japan, expect your cats to take a large beating. Make sure to use Gross Cat when you fight Hippoe for the first time, because Hippoe is close ranged, and Gross Cat is long ranged. Strategy Hippoe is a very strong enemy early on, being able to withstand multiple hits from Gross Cat.It will take about 10 hits from Gross Cat to kill Hippoe. However, Hippoe has a big disadvantage, it has low range, and that means Gross Cat will easily be able to take off 2-3 hits from it. You can also use Tank Cat and Cat to stop it from moving. You will also need to make sure there's nothing next to Hippoe, as Gross Cat will probably hit it instead, since Gross Cat doesn't have area attack. In later levels, Hippoe is far easier to defeat. All it takes is one or two shots from Lizard Cat to easily be rid of Hippoe (Unless it is buffed 120000%, as in The Noble Tribe). Dictionary Variants Metal Hippoe (Metal) This is Hippoe's Metal variant, and is also the first Metal enemy encountered in the game. It has very low health and only 2x as much damage as Hippoe, but its Metal trait allows it to take only 1 damage from all attacks except Critical Hits. Super Metal Hippoe (Metal) A much stronger and faster version of Metal Hippoe that only appears in special stages and in a few Stories of Legend levels. Can knock back cats. Lione Hippoe An enemy that only appears in Happy New Year? Event (January Event). Heavenly Hippoe (Angel) Hippoe's Angel variant. It is faster, has slightly increased range and has far more health and attack power. Hyppoh (Alien) Alien version of Hippoe. It is much stronger, can knock back cats and has longer range. Zomboe (Zombie) Zombie variant of Hippoe. It has 40x as much health and damage as Hippoe, slightly longer range and a chance to slow down cats. Like most other Zombies, it can also burrow under cats and revive once with 50% HP. Sir Hippoe (Event Enemy) A gold-themed variant of Hippoe that only appears in The Midas Touch, with increased health, damage, range and movement speed. It can slow down cats and drops a lot of money when killed. Stats :*In each stage, there is strength magnification, the value of health and attack power varies due to this value. :*Time between attacks is the time of the attack from the motion end until the next attack motion start Trivia *Hippoe's damage is its strength magnification, and its health is ten times its strength magnification. Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/enemy/005.html ---- Enemy Release Order: '<< Those Guys | Pigge >> ' ---- Category:Enemy Units Category:Empire of Cats Enemies Category:White Enemies